wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
To Tame a Land
To Tame a Land is the first act of the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne campaign The Founding of Durotar. The following act is Old Hatreds. Plot Mok'nathal Rexxar and his bear companion, Misha spend a peaceful life in Kalimdor, watching the different wars that scar the land. After failing to rescue the orcish messenger Mogrin, Rexxar travels to the nearby city of Orgrimmar and meets the orc's leader, Warchief Thrall, and discovers the recently founded kingdom of Durotar. Thrall is thankful to Rexxar for restoring Mogrin’s honor and offers him hospitality. Rexxar declines and says he'll have to earn it and offers his aid to the orcs, specifically Nazgrel, Captain of the Warchief's security force; Drek'Thar, an orc who fought alongside Rexxar's elders on Draenor; and Gazlowe, a Goblin engineer. Nazgrel assigns him to kill the leader of a group of pillaging harpies. Drek'Thar sends him to Thunder Ridge to gather Shimmerweed. Gazlowe sends Rexxar to seal up a tunnel infested with Kobolds. Rexxar is aided by Rokhan, a troll of the Darkspear tribe, and one of Thrall's best scouts. In the northern part of Durotar, Rexxar meets the pandaren brewmaster Chen Stormstout, who requires some rare and hard to find ingredients for a new brew. After bringing him the required ingredients, Chen joins Rexxar in his adventures. After solving these quests, Nazgrel reports that an small party of humans have established a forward base on the coast of north-eastern Durotar, Kalimdor. Rexxar investigates and sees that the humans appear to be preparing for war. Thrall does not want to harm the humans, due to a non-aggression pact he sealed with Jaina Proudmoore after the battle of Mount Hyjal, but allows Rexxar to take action if they're hostile. Meanwhile, Rexxar returns to Thunder Ridge with Drek'thar to investigate what is causing the native Thunder lizards to become hostile and migrate. They discover that the humans have set up a lumber encampment which is deforesting the ridge. Rexxar suggests destroying the encampment, but Drek'thar does not want to anger the humans so they instead kill the remaining lizards. Rexxar reports this to Thrall, who is astounded that Jaina Proudmoore would be so reckless and promises to look into it. The humans then destroy the orc outpost village and kill the inhabitants. Rexxar tracks down the humans and exacts revenge by killing them. Upon returning to Orgrimmar, Thrall sends Rexxar to the Echo Isles, to convince the inhabitant Darkspear trolls to flee for the fleet of the humans. The leader of the trolls Vol'jin agrees, after Rexxar aided them in the defense of the isles. While Rexxar returns to Orgrimmar, Thrall receives a message for an appointment with a human emissary at a cliffy place southeast of Orgrimmar. Rexxar insists to go instead, because he suspects a trap. When Rexxar arrives at the meeting point, he is ambushed by humans that seek to capture Thrall. The First Act ends as a confused Thrall sends Rexxar to the new established outpost of the Darkspear trolls to take a ride with a Goblin Zeppelin to meet with Jaina Proudmoore and ask for an explanation. Submaps Beside the main map of the region around Orgrimmar in Durotar, the first act consists of five different submaps: * Orgrimmar Tunnels (Gazlowe’s mission) * Beast Den (path between the orc outpost and the Goblin Laboratory) * Echo Isles (home of the Darkspear trolls) * Thunder Ridge (Drek’Thar’s mission) Quests * Dying Wish * Earning Your Keep Trivia * “To Tame a Land” is a reference to a song with the same name from Iron Maiden. Category:Campaign chapters